


Sounding Board

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Arthur Ketch Being an Asshole, Bottom Sam Winchester, Canon Compliant, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Arthur Ketch, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Interrogation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Arthur Ketch, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Sam has been captured by Ketch to continue the interrogation that Lady Bevell screwed up. While Lady Bevell was all torture and no choice, Ketch gives Sam an opportunity to cooperate.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107
Collections: Fic Facer$ 2019





	Sounding Board

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/gifts).



> Hello, Lovelies!
> 
> For my regular followers, yes, this is not my normal fare, and I hold no offense if it's not your cup of tea. However, the wonderful Palishere entered the FicFacers 2019 After Auction Raffle and got yours truly.
> 
> We both have a love of Ketch and a love of Sam. Might as well put them together...
> 
> Yes, I love Sam. Don't let this fic fool you.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

When Sam wakes up, it's not safe in bed. He's cold, he's wet, and sitting in a hard metal chair, his hands strapped down to its arms. He pulls tentatively at his bindings. The leather uncomfortably bites into his wrists.

"Ah, you're awake. Good." 

The smarmy British accent Sam was all too familiar with shoots shivers down his spine. Sam lifts his head, his eyes squinting at the brightness of the room, and comes face to face with Ketch. Shit.

"Hello, Sam." Ketch reaches forward and grabs Sam's jaw in his hands. He squeezes and forces Sam's mouth open before shoving a swab in and wiping Sam's cheek. "If you had just answered your phone when I called, this would have been much easier on both of us."

"Why would I answer a call from you?"

"Considering your mother works for us, perhaps there was an issue in the field." Sam turns his head slowly, listening and watching as Ketch walks over to a stainless steel utility cart. "Or perhaps I just missed you. You never know unless you answer." Ketch slides the swab into a tube and caps it before turning back to Sam. "Now, I have some questions for you."

Sam shrugs, jutting his chin out in defiance. "What can I possibly answer for you that you don't already know?"

"While I appreciate your feeble attempt at flattery," Ketch pauses dramatically and picks a needle up off of the cart, "I need to know what makes you tick." Ketch jabs the needle into Sam's neck, causing Sam to grunt in pain, his hands gripping the armrests of the chair. "Oh, don't be so overdramatic, Sam. Just a little prick."

"The hell are you putting in me?" Sam winces and cringes before trying to rotate his head to his shoulder.

"Just a little something of my own concoction. A little sodium thiopental, a little gamma-hydroxybutyrate, a little sildenafil citrate." Ketch finishes pushing the plunger in and pulls out the needle. "My own homemade truth serum cocktail."

Sam sits still for a moment as he goes over the concoction in his head. While he's not familiar with the first or third chemicals Ketch listed, the second one clicks immediately. "You fucking roofied me?"

"It's not a lot, Sam. In fact, it's only a little to loosen your inhibitions." Ketch saunters in front of Sam. "I want you remembering everything. Especially when you give your consent for what you want." Ketch shoots forward, his hands catching Sam's wrists and pressing them into the arms of the chair. "And you will very much be begging for everything you're about to get."

"Fuck off, Ketch." Sam closes his eyes, and a shiver runs down his spine. "You're not getting anything I don't want to give. Lucifer himself tortured me, and I survived. You don't have shit on him."

"I don't need to be Lucifer." Ketch pushes himself to a standing position, causing Sam to wince at the exerted pressure on his wrist. Ketch takes a few small steps backward and runs his thumbs over the lapels of his jacket. "Tell me, Sam. What do you think of my suit?"

"Looks like you bought it from a thrift store." Sam tests the water and finds himself still able to lie. "I mean, shouldn't your employer make sure you're dressed to impress?"

Ketch's head tilts to the side in amusement. "Sarcasm is not lying, Sam. You should know better." He runs casually strides over to the cart and picks up a knife. "So let's try this again. Your brother is Dean Michael Winchester, correct?"

"Yes."

"And your mother is Mary Elaine Campbell?"

"No."

Ketch grins. "What's your mother's actual name?"

"Mary…" Sam swallows and closes his eyes. "Mary Elizabeth Winchester, Campbell is her maiden name."

"That's a good lad." Ketch's grin morphs into a malicious smile. "Shall we do one more test before the hard questions come in?"

"I don't get a say in the matter, so why are you even asking?"

"Of course, you get a say in the matter, Sam." Ketch pauses, not continuing until Sam opens his eyes. "You answer my questions, and I let you choose your reward."

A shiver runs up Sam's spine as he tries to imagine what Ketch has in store. He nods slightly and puts on a stoic face. "And if I don't answer at all?"

"Simple really, I choose your punishment." Ketch steps back in front of Sam and gently traces the spine of the knife along his cheek. "So, shall we keep these first few questions easy, or should I dive right into the hard-hitting ones?"

"Start with a hard one." Sam defiantly meets Ketch's eyes, careful to not betray the bolts of lightning shooting through his nerves.

"I knew I liked you. You're the reasonable brother." Ketch pulls the knife back then pats Sam's cheek. "Tell me about the Archangel Gabriel."

"Gabe's dead. Died defending me, Dean and Kali from Lucifer." Sam sits back in the chair. "Why are you asking about a long-gone figure?"

Ketch strokes his chin with his finger and thumb. "You truly believe that, don't you? Very well. You can–"

"What do you mean, 'I truly believe that?' I saw him die!" A realization hits Sam and shoulders sink. "Gabe's alive?"

"I'll answer that. But first, you behaved. So you can choose." Ketch spins the knife in his hand. "Your shirt, or your hair."

"Excuse me?" Sam blinks and shakes his head in confusion.

"Either I cut off your shirt, or I cut off that ridiculous hair of yours."

Sam thinks for all of a moment. "Shirt."

"Damn. Very well. But don't think that I won't cut your hair as punishment for disobeying." Ketch traces the tip of the blade down the front of Sam's shirt before getting to the bottom. He pulls on the hem of the shirt, lifting it up and slides the blade under it before pulling it up and away from Sam. The knife cuts cleanly through the fabric, and Sam flinches slightly as the warm air hits his cold skin.

"Gabe?"

"We have reason to believe he's alive. Time loops on some of our men, practical jokes that should kill fellow Men of Letters, but miraculously stop before it would be lethal?" Ketch looks at his nails before taking the knife and cleaning out underneath one. "Next question. How many angels are left?"

"Do I look like their keeper?" Sam blurts out before he can stop himself.

Ketch laughs, a rough, throaty sound, sending the wrong type of shiver down Sam before leaning in. "I'll let that one slide, Sam. It sounds like my little concoction has loosened you up nicely." Ketch inhales deeply through his nose. "Tell me, Sam. Why is it you look so brave, when you smell so scared?"

"You think I'm scared?" Sam answers, knowing that a straight response would betray not only his fear but another issue that's building. "I'm just uncomfortable. These wrist bindings, you know?"

"I said I would let your one indiscretion slide, Sam." Ketch grabs Sam's chin firmly and forces Sam to look him in the eye. "You forfeit your choice for that question." Ketch pushes Sam's head back and grabs the waistband to Sam's pants.

"Ketch?" Sam's voice raises in a mixture of surprise and concern. "Arthur. What are you doing?"

Ketch ignores Sam and pulls the waistband away from Sam's waist, placing the knife under the fabric and slicing the pants down one pant leg before repeating the action on the other side.

"Stop! Please!" Sam croaks out, as Ketch lets the slash up pants fall. "Ask another question."

"Oh, I plan on it." Ketch raises an eyebrow before turning back to the cart. He grabs something off, something that fits in his closed palm, as Sam can't see it when Ketch turns back to him. "Where's the portal to Heaven?"

"Hebron, Nebraska."

"And it was the now-deceased angel Metatron who put it there?" Ketch runs his thumb over the item in his palm while staring Sam in the eyes.

Sam pauses and wracks his brain. "As far as I know? I've only ever been brought there a handful of times. I also know it moved around a bit."

"You're learning, Sam. I appreciate you answering my questions so openly." Ketch twists his hand, and a chain falls between his finger and thumb. Sam follows the length of the metal with his eyes and sees clamps on each end. "These, or speculum to hold your eyes open."

"Are those what I think they are?" Sam closes his eyes and shakes his head. He thinks about wanting to be able to close his eyes if it gets to be too much. "The clamps."

"I knew you would choose these. You're a man after my own…" Ketch opens one of the clamps as he pushes Sam's shirt out of the way. He lets the clamp squeeze tight onto one of Sam's nipples. "Heart." A whimper escapes Sam's throat before he can stop it, and Ketch smirks before quickly applying the remaining clamp on the other nipple. "Pain with pleasure will make this so much more worth it."

"You assume this is pleasurable." Sam lets out a deep breath and re-squares his shoulders.

Ketch pulls on the chain connecting the clamps, causing Sam to gasp. "I never assume things. What is that horrendous American saying? It makes an ass out of you and me?" Ketch lets the chain drop and stands up straight, looking down at Sam. "You don't know how many angels are left. You haven't had contact with Gabriel. You told me where to find the portal to Heaven. About a third of the way through my questions."

"I'm surprised you're only doing half of twenty questions. Only ten?"

"I don't think you'll make it to twenty." Ketch walks back over to his cart. "Tell me. How many hunters are in your personal network?"

Sam shakes his head. 

"I'm sorry, you're going to allow me to punish you for providing protection for your friends?" Ketch pauses and raises an eyebrow. "Your loyalty is to be commended, but it shall also be your downfall." Ketch holds a long clear tube in one hand and a bottle of a transparent liquid in the other. "I was going to be kind with the next part." He tosses the bottle back onto the cart and picks his knife back up. "No need to be gentle if you're going to be rude about this."

"What is that?" Sam tries and pulls discreetly at his wrist restraints as Ketch walks back in front of him.

Ketch holds up the tube. "Why this little old thing? You're telling me that you've never seen a penis pump before?" Ketch slips the blade of his knife in the fly of Sam's underwear and pulls up. The elastic snaps on the sharp edge and Sam's semi-hard cock is exposed as the fabric falls to the side. "Oh, well, you're making my job much easier. Who knew you had a thing for knife play and nipple clamps, Sam? Your mother must be so proud."

"Shut up, Ketch." Sam starts thinking of turn-offs in his head, and the attractive man in front of him - despite being the one who has Sam in this predicament - is not helping.

"The dulcet sounds of my voice aiding you with that erection?" Ketch slides the tube over Sam's cock and presses it snuggly back against Sam's pelvic area. "This should also help." Ketch presses a button and waits until the vacuum seal snaps into place. Sam lets out a moan at the suction, snapping his eyes shut as his head falls backward. Ketch's voice cuts through the air. "I've been told that it's a good feeling, but you're proving it. You look absolutely delicious right now, Sam."

Sam lifts his head back up and glares at Ketch. "Is this your game plan? Orgasm me into submission?"

"Well, when you put it that way. And I can deny you orgasm, make you suffer, or you can sit back and enjoy the ride as I bring you bliss. The choice is yours, Sam." Ketch's head tilts from one side to the other as he teases Sam. "While that's running. Next question. "Where's the witch, Rowena?"

"I…" Sam interrupts himself as another moan slips through his lips. "I'm not sure. We saw her last in Lebanon, but I doubt she stuck around after we fixed the sun." Sam finds Ketch's eyes and locks on them. "I swear."

"I believe you." Ketch squats down in front of Sam and watches as Sam squirms in his chair. "Has anyone told you how beautifully you writhe in pleasure?" Ketch's gaze travels down to the penis pump, and Sam's rapidly hardening cock. "If I had more time, I'd thoroughly enjoy taking you apart, piece by piece. Toni doesn't often fail at getting information, I'm glad I get this sampling."

Sam flinches at Toni's name. He remembers her attempts at getting information, including raping him in some crazy drugged-out hallucination. _At least Ketch is giving me a choice._ Sam thinks to himself before rapidly shaking his head to get it out of his head. Ketch may have said he had a choice, but does he really?

"Sam? Did you hear my question, or did I lose you?" Ketch's voice brings him back to focus. "I did lose you."

"No, I'm here," Sam answers quickly.

"So, which is your choice?" Ketch asks, his mouth forming into that infuriating smirk.

"I want," Sam weighs his choices. He knows he didn't actually hear Ketch. He places his bet on the option that would probably help kill his boner and give Ketch the idea that he is in charge. "I want you to decide what to do to me."

Ketch's face flashes in surprise for so brief a moment, Sam wonders if he saw it at all. "Well then, if that's what you wish, Sam." Ketch powers off the pump and slides it off of Sam, revealing a throbbing, pre-cum leaking, engorged cock. "Pretty, isn't it, Sam?" Ketch walks back to the cart and sets down the pump, crossing back over with a thin metal rod and the bottle of clear liquid. He squirts some of the liquid onto the head of Sam's cock before closing the container and tossing it back to the cart. Ketch kneels down then wraps his hand around Sam's cock, slowly stroking it. "Now, Sam, as long as you stay absolutely still, this shouldn't hurt. Much."

"Wait. What?" Sam's eyes dart back and forth between the head of his cock and the rod in Ketch's hand. "What are you doing?"

"You said I could decide what to do to you. I know you weren't listening, so I went with a completely different option." Ketch places the end of the rod at the tip of Sam's cock, slowly twirling it right at the opening to his urethra. "Since you appear not to be familiar with this technique, it's called sounding. Goes perfectly with this large beautiful cock of yours." Ketch slowly slides it in, and Sam sees white. "I want to keep it in you until you tell me everything."

"Fuck. Fuck, stop!" Sam pleads through gritted teeth. "Ketch. Arthur!"

"I do love hearing you call out my name." Ketch continues to slowly slide the rod down Sam's cock, before pulling it back slightly. Sam sighs out in relief until Ketch pushes it back in, and draws a deep guttural groan out of Sam. "Yes, Sam. You're allowed to enjoy this little bit. Helps me get it in you."

Sam whimpers as he looks down at his cock. Ketch is assaulting it with an incredible mix of pain and pleasure. Out of all the partners he's been with, not one of them succeeded in 30 to 40 minutes what Ketch is doing in a matter of moments.

"I see your toes curling, Sam. How interesting that you are actually enjoying this. But I guess you have had your share of lovers. Something new to spice it up a bit?" Ketch pushes the rod in a little further before stopping. "You've gotten positively harder since I started."

"No." Sam almost swallows the word as his cock twitches, causing the metal inside to drag on his urethra and make him cry out in ecstasy. "No. I don't like this."

"Anyone ever tell you what a horrible liar you are?" Ketch pulls up on the rod and slides it back in again before he stops jerking Sam off. Ketch's absence makes Sam shiver - from the chill, Sam insists - and Sam finds himself rolling his hips, thrusting into the air. "So, next question." 

Sam growls his complaint. "I don't want to answer any more questions."

"We're only halfway through. I promised you that I could make your life hell instead of bliss." Ketch flicks the head of Sam's cock, causing Sam to pull at his restraints. "So, tell me about Amara."

"I'm not being defiant, but you've got the wrong brother for that. She wanted Dean and Dean alone. She had no problem making me go away." Sam hisses as Ketch twists his finger in the chain attached to the nipple clamps and pulls. "I swear, Ketch. I promise. All I know is secondhand information."

Ketch drops the chain and pushes himself back to standing. "I still want to know what you know." He saunters over to the damn cart, and Sam starts cursing himself for wanting Ketch to come back to finish what he's started. "Please, regale me while I set up your next reward."

"She's a primordial being, God's sister, in fact." Sam keeps his eyes on Ketch. "She's every part a goddess as he is a god. And she was angry about being locked away."

"Wouldn't most creatures?" Ketch responds, his back still turned to Sam. "Tell me, who locked her away this time?"

"No one. Amara and Chuck reconciled." Sam chews back on a moan as his cock twitches again. He gives up on the thoughts that would turn him off and focuses on a way to fight through his humiliation.

Ketch turns around and reclines the chair that Sam is sitting in. "Well, I appreciate the information you did share. It is a shame you don't know more about Amara."

"What are you doing?" Sam asks, startled by the back of the chair, pulling away into the lounging position. 

"Prepping you for your reward or your punishment." Ketch pats Sam's cheek before turning around back to his tools. "You have the option of this plug shoved up your ass dry," Ketch shows a slender buttplug then grabs a second, significantly larger one. "Or this one with lube."

Sam's eyes widen. "I can't handle either of those!" He pulls at his legs, attempting to close them shut, when finally he realizes that his ankles have also been chained to the chair. "Ketch, Please."

"Don't even pretend you've not played with your ass before." Ketch leans in to whisper in Sam's ear. "Toni told us all the things you asked for in her little magical hallucination."

"How do you know that she didn't manipulate my answers?"

"Because she, like me, was tasked with finding out the truth. She just failed miserably, like I knew she would." Ketch chuckles softly. "She didn't deserve to have first dibs on such an incredible specimen. Her loss is most certainly my gain."

"Stop," Sam whispers the one word as Ketch traces his finger down Sam's chest.

Ketch shakes his head. "Not until you give me an answer. Which one do I get to use on you? If you don't answer, I choose."

"Please, Ketch, I can't." Sam shut his eyes tightly. "I can't do either of those."

"Fine. My choice." Sam listens to Ketch moving around, and he hears what he assumes is the cap to the lube bottle snapping open. "Just remember," Ketch's voice is coming from by his feet now, but Sam doesn't dare open his eyes to confirm. "You had the choice."

The first thing Sam feels is Ketch grabbing his ankles and pulling him down, forcing him to lay back in the chair. The sudden movement jostles his cock, and he moans loudly, unable to fight the feeling of pleasure that shoots through his system. His arms are still restrained down to the chair, and Sam feels twisted, insecure. Sam opens his eyes and gets a brief look at the ceiling before he hears Ketch ripping the rest of his underwear. If he had to guess, Ketch was most likely giving himself better access.

"Ketch, what's going on?" Sam asks.

"I'm just prepping you, I still have questions to be answered, and I won't have you too butthurt to answer." Ketch laughs at his little joke while Sam closes his eyes again and starts breathing in deeply. He hears the sound of the bottle squirting out lube before jumping at two fingers pressing against his asshole. "Oh, you are deliciously tight. I wish I could pull myself out and use my own natural ability, but alas, we don't have the time." A cry rips from Sam's throat as Ketch presses his finger inside. "Oh, it's not that bad. Come now."

Sam shakes as Ketch starts thrusting his fingers in and out, the motion violent and the speed unbearable. "Arthur!"

"Ah, yes. You're still coherent." Ketch pulls out, however Sam refuses to relax. He saw the second plug and not for a single moment does he think what Ketch did would be enough for him to take that. A loud squirt and then the click of the bottle has Sam fighting to keep himself calm. "So, let's go to the next question, shall we?" Sam feels the tip of the plug start to press against his asshole as Ketch casually prepares the next question. "How exactly did you and Dean get access to the Lebanon Bunker?"

Sam breathes heavily, his body jerking as Ketch slowly pushes the plug deeper. "Grandfather… gave us… the key." Between the plug and the sounding rod, Sam feels a pressure building deep in his belly. Despite the burn of the thick plug being inserted into his ass, Sam moans as his orgasm starts to build. "Fuck, Arthur. Fuck you."

"Follow up question, doesn't count towards my ten." Ketch pulls back on the plug and Sam whimpers. "How did your grandfather manage to give it to you? He fell off of the radar in '58."

"In '58, he did a time spell to jump to 2013. He was trying to escape Abaddon." Sam feels Ketch start pushing the plug back in and he lightly sighs in relief. As he continues his answer, Sam's voice rises in pitch and tempo, "Abaddon killed him, so he never made it back."

"Thank you for being so good, Sam," Ketch responds before he finishes inserting the buttplug in one last thrust. Sam yells at the stretch he didn't expect before collapsing into the chair. He feels so incredibly full and the pool inside of him is close to overfilling. "Tell me, and we will consider this your next question, why did you two not reach out to anyone?"

"We tried." Sam attempts to rock in the seat, his need to come building, but is stopped by Ketch placing hands on his stomach and shoulder. He whimpers and answers, hoping that he'll be allowed to move, be allowed to experience his release. "We tried contacting the ones in Mississippi, Montana, and Missouri, only to get dead phone lines. The one in New Mexico laughed at us, stating that it was impossible, and wondered which chapter was playing a prank on them and that they were busy trying to make contact with aliens. Then there was the one in Rhode Island." Sam opens his eyes swallows. "We didn't even know about a British Men of Letters. Not until Toni abducted me. Dean and I? We have been all over the book and boxes in there."

Ketch lets go of Sam and nods. "Very well. Part of me wishes that I had done this without my little truth serum. You're reacting perfectly, such a good little…" Ketch licks his bottom lip before biting it. "A wonderful little pet to play with. I would very much like more time to break you in." Ketch pulls on the plug and twists it before shoving it back in, wrenching another moan from Sam. "One more question, and if you stay this good, I will make sure you have the best orgasm of your life."

"Arthur, please. Please, I can't think straight. I need…" Sam arches his back as Ketch slides the sounding rod back and forth. "Fuck, I am begging. Please."

"Last question then, Sam." Ketch leans down close to Sam's ear and speaks softly, almost lovingly. "How much have you enjoyed our encounter today?"

Sam sees red, then he sees white as Ketch redoubles his effort in sexually frustrating and tormenting him. "Fuck you, Arthur." Sam's breaths are more deep-seated, more strained as his orgasm is built to the breaking point.

"Come, Sam. I promised you the best orgasm in your life. Show me what you have." Ketch pulls the sounding rod out, and Sam hears it cling on the ground. Ketch wraps his hand around Sam's cock and starts jerking and stroking it as he pushes and pulls on the plug.

Sam doesn't last more than a few moments, and his body spasms as hot white ropes of his come spill up and on his chest. The white he was seeing fades to stars and Sam finds himself gasping for air. "I… I…There…"

"I always keep my promises, Sam." Ketch has let go of his cock and thrusts the plug a few more times before pulling it out of Sam's ass with a pop. Sam feels Ketch's fingers again, dragging through the come on Sam's chest, before lifting off his skin. The sound of fingers being sucked causes Sam to look at Ketch. "You know. If you would like to do that again sometime, I have some amazing ideas scenarios that I think you would look absolutely lovely in." Ketch smirks as he scoops up some come with his fingers and brings them to Sam's mouth. "Be a dear and clean my fingers?"


End file.
